Power Rangers Marriage Law
by carmenkhoiaos
Summary: Gosei decides that it is time for all Rangers to produce heirs to their powers. He brings them all together and pairs them randomly, excluding the official couples of each season, to get married and start families. Not complying will result in the Rangers loosing their memories of their Ranger lives and the loss of their powers, forever. Inspired by Marriage Law fanfics
1. Chapter 1

A/N: at the time of editing, it is nearly ten o'clock in the evening. I apologize for any spelling errors or inaccuracies. Please let me know in a review. Enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter One

The Legendary Battle had been won a few months ago. The earth was safe once again. Reconstruction and rebuilding on most large buildings had been completed. Gosei, the ancient being who had been charged with protecting Earth by his mentor Zordon, was staring into his viewing globe.

For many years, he watched every team of Power Rangers. Even in his sleep he could watch them. Some Ranger battles had nearly made him come out of hibernation to aid them. The addition of the RPM Ranger powers to the morphing grid had come as a surprise to him.

The morphing grid connected every Ranger team in history and stored their memories and powers. It could only be hacked by a human with an above average genius intellect. Humanity was bound to evolve, he thought.

Now that his team of Rangers had completed their mission and no threat was found, Gosei had noticed something rather strange with the former Rangers. Since retiring from their duties, only a few of them had been in relationships, even fewer having married and produced offspring.

Something had to be done.

"Tensou!" the little robot assistant wheeled into the room from his resting place. He looked up at Gosei, waiting for instructions. Since the mission ended, Tensou had become quieter. He missed the Rangers. "Prepare a teleportation beam to Eltar."

"Right away Gosei."

Eltar

Eltar, the home planet of the original mentor of the original team of Power Rangers. Since its invasion by the United Alliance of Evil, it had been rebuilt to look almost the same. One of the most important buildings on the entire planet, was the command center. The powers of the original Rangers were stored inside.

The Eltarians were a race of highly intellectual beings. Zordon, the most well-known of all Eltarians, had taken the powers to earth so it could be protected from Rita Repulsa, a witch he had fought and imprisoned. Earth had stood against every invading threat from space, defying the conqueror's plans to rule the people of earth. Rangers always arose to protect the planet.

A purple beam appeared, travelling over the sky of Eltar. The Eltarians on the ground watched the beam for a moment. As soon as it passed, they went back to their work.

The purple beam stopped in front of the Eltarian command centre. When the light faded, Tensou appeared at the heels of a man. He wore a white robe which was lined with purple. The man had a chiselled face with black hair that brought out his blue eyes.

Tensou led the way as the man followed.

The inside of the command centre was very spacious. It was coloured gold from top to bottom. At the far end of the centre was a control panel. Next to the panel stood two women. One of them wore a white veil over her matching, the white colour matching the rest of her outfit. The other woman was dressed with a green robe and didn't look the slightest bit happy.

"Gosei!" she addressed the man now. "Please tell me this is important! I had to cancel a dinner and teleport all the way from Phaedos for this."

I promise you Dulcea, it is worth the trouble." He said in a calm voice. Gosei was used to dealing with her, even though he had been an apprentice at the time of their first meeting. Gosei turned to the woman in white. "Dimitria, thank you for coming."

"Why are you thanking me for coming? Is it because I did as you asked or because you weren't expecting it?"

Gosei was dumbfounded. He had heard of the people from the planet Inquiris. Terribly annoying, only asking questions, leading one to solve their own problems. That was one of the reasons he would never visit it. Every.

Gosei shook his head.

"I have been watching the Rangers of earth." He began. "I realized that some are not evern close to reproducing. All of know what this means."

Dulcea's anger seemed to vanish. "What have you decided Gosei?" she asked. Gosei raised his eyebrows in confusion. They were asking him, an apprentice, to make a decision? Dulcea noticed his confusion and stepped foreward, placing her hand on his arm lightly. "In the absence of Zordon, you are the one we look to."

She had a sad smile on her face. Dulcea's relationship with Zordon was one he never heard his mentor speak about. There had been many rumours surrounding the two; they were married, they were friends, they had a child together; the rumours were endless. Clearly none of them had effected them.

Gosei smiled at her and touched her hand on his arm.

"We need to gather the Rangers!" he said.

"Where do you want to gather them Gosei?" Dimitria asked.

Gosei turned to the command centre. He nodded to himself then turned back to the women.

"This should be sufficient space for 108 Rangers." He said turning to his robot assistant. "Tensou, teleport every Ranger linked to the morphing grid to Eltar!"

"Right away Gosei!"

The little robot made its way to the control panel. The three mentors looked at each other as the room filled with beams of red, blue, yellow, green, pink, black, gold, silver and purple. Gosei took a breath.

The 108 beams of colourful light turned into figures. The figures turned into earthlings. The earthlings looked confused. Some of them were dressed in pyjamas, others in their work uniforms and others in various other clothes. (Luckily nothing embarrassing)

Gosei got ready to speak. Dulcea and Dimitria stood behind him, ready to lend him their support. Soon he would have 108 pairs of eyes staring at him. He took a breath.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading. Please leave a review. All criticism is welcome, good or bad. Good encourages me and bad helps me write better.

Can someone also please help with the total number of Rangers, excluding SPD's A squad? I was a little lazy to count them all since there is no clear answer on Google. Well, there were answers, i just didn't trust them.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, i realized why no one touches the Power Ranger Universe. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Red, review and enjoy (or not)

I own nothing.

* * *

114 figures appeared. 114 figures turned into humans. The humans looked confused. Some of them were dressed in pyjamas, others were dressed in official uniforms and some others were dressed in casual clothing. The eltairian command centre filled with noise.

Gosei raised his hands. "Rangers! Calm down." It took a while, but the talking in th room eventually died down. Gosei nodded. "Rangers of Earth, Aquitar, Eltar, Earth 2 and KO-35, welcome to Eltar. This is home planet of the being that started it all… Zordon.

"Zordon?" in unison, some of the Zordon-era Rangers said.

"Yes." Dulcea said. She stood next to Gosei now. "This is where he was born, where he studied and where he discovered the existence of the Morphing Grid. My name is Dulcea of Phaedos. Some of you know you know me. This is Gosei of Eltar. He was once Zordon's apprentice. And this," she points to the woman behind her, "is Dimitria of Inquiris."

"Yeah, nice to meet you all, but why are we here?"

This question came from Ziggy Grover. He didn't look phased as all the Rangers in the room turned to look at him.

"Ziggy…"

"No Scott, I think we deserve some answers!" Ziggy had cut off Scott Truman, the former Ranger Operator Series Red. Ziggy was Ranger Operator Series Green. "I know you told us that there were other Rangers in another Galaxy, but I never imagined there were so many and I'm kinda freaking out right now!"

Mumbles filled the command centre again as some Rangers contemplated Ziggy's words. Only some of them knew of the existence if other Rangers teams, but they couldn't have guessed they were this many.

"Rangers!" Dimitria spoke now. "Would it not be easier if you all stood in your respective teams?"

"Good idea." Gosei said. "All teams unite." He pointed where each team could stand as he called them out. "Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, Mighty Morphing Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Space Petrol Delta, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers RPM, Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Megaforce."

After a moment of fumbling, each Ranger team stood ready.

"Now." Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger spoke, "Will you tell us why you've teleported us to Zordon's home planet Gosei?"

"This is a matter that is of the highest importance." He began. "As some of you may know, every Ranger team in history is linked to the Morphing Grid. Since Zordon's selfless sacrifice, the Morphing Grid has been maintained by the very life force of every one of you."

"What?" the Rangers were enraged.

"The amount of life force it takes from you is the equivalent to a grain of rice per month." Gosei explained. "Since some of you are growing older, it will turn into a bucket of rice. To stop the Grid from feeding off of your life force, each of you will need to produce an heir and transfer your powers to them."

Once again disorder rose among the Rangers. Gosei had lost the energy to fight back. Dulcea however, had energy to spare. She raised the staff she'd been carrying and slammed it into the floor of the command centre. The boom it caused echoed across the room, causing the attention of every Ranger to fall on her.

"Rangers! The three of us are not trying to ruin your lives. We are simply watching out for you. That's what we've always done and will continue to do."

"But Dulcea," Thomas Oliver Stepped away from his teammates. "How can you expect us to just have children when some of us aren't in relationships?"

"Are you not in relationships because of a lack of choices or because your first choice is gone?" Dimitria asked.

Tommy reddened a little. He slightly turned his head to look over his shoulder. Kimberly Hart, the original Pink Ranger, looked as red as he did.

"I have been watching every one of you." Gosei said. "So far I have observed 23 couples among all of you. If the couples don't mind, would you please step away from your teams and line up in front of us?" When no one made a move to, Gosei sighed. "Udonna and Leanbow, Lily and Theo, Ashley and Andros, Summer and Dillon, Jennifer and Wesley, Taylor and Eric, Kelsey and Chad, Madison and Nick, Emily and Mike, Nova and Sam, Zhane and Karone and Tori and Blake. The men who's partners are not Rangers, please join the couples. Ethan, Joel, Billy, Lucas, Ziggy, Zach, Anubis, Jack, Tyzonn, Dustin and Dominique."

The Rangers made their way to the front.

For those of you who are not paired," Dulcea looked to Gosei and Dimitria. Gosei nodded as Dimitria put a hand on her shoulder. "We will pair you, choosing your mate by random selection."

The Rangers went into another uproar. The three mentors looked at each other. The quarrelling was silenced by the doors of the of the command centre opening. The Rangers turned to the door and watched in silence.

The Phantom Ranger stepped in followed by the Blue Senturion. Cassie Chan, the Pink Turbo and Space Ranger, watched him move carefully. None of the Rangers who knew him had ever seen him unmorphed.

His helmet turned and looked at Cassie. He nodded and turned his attention to the three mentors. He stopped in front of them as the Blue Senturion joined the three.

"Hello mother." He said to Dulcea.

The Rangers who knew him were surprised.

"Zopheus, what are you doing here darling?" Dulcea asked.

She had cancelled her dinner date with him by leaving a note. She didn't think he'd have wanted to come along.

"I am also plugged into the Morphing Grid." He said. "This concerns me as well."

The Phantom Ranger, now revealed to be named Zopheus, joined the Tanya Sloan, the yellow Turbo Ranger and Justin Steward, the Blue Turbo Ranger in their group.

"Very well," Gosei said. "We would normally never force this upon you, but the survival of the Morphin Grid and your future health depends on it."

Gosei turned to the control panel. Tensou activated a screen that shuffled the Rangers names.

"As I call your names, please stand with your new partner."

The names continued shuffling as he spoke. The Rangers held their breaths as the shuffling began to slow. Soon, the first couple was revealed.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time. :D


	3. Chapter 3

hello. i really appreciate all the people reading this. I am really sorry to say this, but all of the couples (except one) were randomly chosen. I threw the girls in one basket, the guys in another, my sister picked and i wrote. I'm really sorry i can't pair any of the request i have gotten.

P.S.: I've given up on trying to count the Rangers.

I own nothing.

* * *

Gosei turned to the monitor and read the names of the first pair of Rangers that were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Katherine Hillard and Alex Drake."

Alex, the former Red Time Force Ranger, got away from the wall where he was standing. He made his way to the centre of the command centre. Kat, the former Pink Ranger, now a professional dance teacher, slowly made her way to meet her future husband. Alex didn't smile. He held out his hand to her. Kat put her hand into his and he led her towards where the other couples stood. Alex made sure he stood far from the man that could be his twin but was actually his great-to-the-power-of-something grandfather.

"Trini Kwan and Trip of Xibria."

Trini looked around confused. She had never of the planet Xibria. Just one of the perks of being a Power Ranger, she thought as she walked to the centre of the room. A man with green hair approached her. Trip, the former Green Time Force Ranger, had a cute little smile on his face. It made Trini smile too. He took her hand and led her to the other couples.

"Gia Moran and Flynn McAllistar."

Gia's entire team turned to look at her. The former Yellow Mega and Super Megaforce Ranger's eyes were wide with shock. Jake Holling, the former Black and Green Mega and Super Megaforce Ranger, pulled her into a hug. Gia shakily hugged him back. After a while, she walked towards the centre of the room. Flynn, the former Ranger Operator Series Blue, waited for her patiently. He was smiling. Gia didn't smile back as she placed her hand into his.

"Kimberly Hart and Zopheus of Eltar."

Tommy, the Green Ranger, immediately turned to look at Kim. The Pink Ranger, however, didn't see this because her gaze was focused on Zopheus who was walking up to her.

"Power down!"

As he came to a stop in front of Kim, a light surrounded his body. When it faded, a young man with brown curly hair, brown eyes and tanned skin stood in front of her. Kim opened her mouth to speak, but no words were forming. Zopheus raised his hand and Kim put her hand in his. As they walked toward the other couples, Zopheus noticed Cassie's look of disbelief.

"Emma Goodall and Dax Lo."

Emma, the Pink Mega and Super Megaforce Ranger, took a deep breath and walked to the centre of the room. Dax, the Blue Operation Overdrive Ranger, got away from his team, nervousness visible in his walk. Emma walked up to him trying to smile. It was obviously clouded by her own nervousness. Dax smiled back at her and took her hand, leading her to the other couples.

"Delphine of Aquitar and Max Cooper."

The Rangers who knew the Alien Rangers all turned to look at Delphine, the White Aquitian Ranger. She stepped away from her team and looked around for her partner. Max, the Blue Shark Ranger, stood as still as a statue. Danny Delgado, the Black Bison Ranger, pushed him forward. Max made his way to where Delphine stood. He shakily held out his hand for hers. She took both of his hands in hers, hoping to calm him. He did a little bit and she led him away.

"Veronica Robinson and Jake Holling."

The Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, got a pat on the back from her teammates as she went to the centre. Jake walked up to her and took her hand.

"Mia Watanabe and Hunter Bradley."

Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger, made her move to go to the centre, when suddenly Jaden Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger, grabbed her elbow. She turned to look at him, surprise all over her face. After a moment, Mia lifted her free arm and removed his hand. She shook her head as she walked to the man named Hunter. The Crimson Thunder Ranger sighed and took her hand.

"Katherine Manx and Kevin Douglas."

Kevin, the Blue Samurai Ranger, made his way to the centre quickly. He waited for his future wife. Kat, the SPD Cat Ranger, stepped away from the other SPD Rangers. Kevin's eyes widened. Kat couldn't help but smile. Her humanoid feline appearance shocked people who weren't from the future. Being the gentleman he was, Kevin offered his hand to her.

"Gemma of Corinth and Bridge Carson."

The ever energetic Ranger Operator Series Silver playfully punched her twin brother Gem, Ranger Operator Series Gold, in the arm. Uncharacteristically for him, Gem didn't smile. He looked upset. Gemma hugged him and placed her hand on his cheek. He hugged her tightly until she had to let go. Bridge, the former SPD Green Ranger, waited patiently for his partner. She came bouncing to him which made him smile. They locked hands and walked to the couples.

"Maya of Mirinoi and Thomas Oliver."

Tommy quickly made his way to the centre of the room. He felt his friends' eyes on him, but he didn't raise his head to acknowledge them. Maya, the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger, released her hold on Kendrix, the Pink Galaxy Ranger's arm and walked to the centre. Tommy raised his head to look at her. She had expected him to reach out his hand, but he kept staring. Maya looked at him nervously. Tommy snapped out of it and took her hand.

"Ryan Mitchell and Shayla of Animaria."

From his place at the back of the team, Merrick Baliton jumped to the front. In unison, all the Wild Force Rangers yelled. "WHAT?"

"Rangers…"

"NO GOSEI!" Merrick interrupted him. "Princess Shayla is not even linked into the Morphing Grid! She was our mentor, not a Power Ranger!"

"I am the guardian of the powers." Princess Shayla walked into the command centre followed by the Sentinel Knight. She stopped in front of the Wild Force Ranger, Taylor joining them with Eric in tow. "That is why I am here."

"Princess, you're not making any sense." Taylor, the Yellow Eagle Ranger said.

"Taylor's right." Merrick said. "You can't…"

Shayla smiled and took Merrick's hands in hers, kissing them. "Merrick, I've lived long enough. It's time for me to pass my powers on."

She let go of his hands and walked to the centre of the room. Sentinel Knight joined the remaining Operation Overdrive Rangers. Ryan, the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, was still standing with his team. Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger; his little sister; had her arms around his waist and he had his hand on her back.

When his name had been called, he readily moved towards the centre, but was stopped dead in his tracks when the Wild Force Rangers protested. He stepped back and stayed in Dana's arms. Now he observed the young woman known as Shayla waiting for him. Dana unwrapped herself from her older brother and nudged Ryan forward. He met the smiling Shayla and took her hand, leading her to the other couples.

Gosei sighed and turned back to the console. "Lauren Shiba and Theodore Johnson."

Jayden sighed held his head in his hands. Lauren, the true head of the Shiba clan, touched her brothers arm, smiled and walked towards the centre. TJ, the Red Turbo and Blue Space Ranger, got away from his team and met Lauren. They held hands without looking at each other and walked towards the other couples.

"Rose Ortiz and… Sentinel Knight."

Even Gosei questioned this match up. Rose, the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger, and the other Rangers looked as confused as he was. As she walked towards the centre, she thought of the Sentinel. He was a being she wasn't even sure was human. He had lived once, but that was a long, long time ago. Sentinel Knight stood next to Rose and took her hand. He noticed her look of confusion and locked her arm with his, leading her to the others.

"Dana Mitchell and Merrick Baliton."

The Lunar Wolf moved at a speed that made it seem like he was running to the centre. The only thing he wanted to do was get off of the planet. Dana, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, noticed that her partner was upset. No, not upset. He was angry. She almost feared going to meet him. Dana plucked up the courage and walked towards him. Merrick looked up and saw a frieghtened blong walking towards him. He sighed and stood up straight. He gave Dana a small smile. It visibly calmed her. He held out his hand and she took it.

"Kendrix Morgan and Xander Bly."

The Green Mystic Ranger smirked as he made his way to the centre. Kendrix shook her head, smiling, as she met him. Xander happily took her hand and walked towards the couples.

"Cassie Chan and Antonio Garcia."

Cassie, the Pink Turbo and Space Ranger, looked around for her partner. She saw a young man walking towards the centre. She sighed and walked towards him. Antonio, the Gold Samurai Ranger, watched Cassie walk up to meet him. He held out his hand for her.

"Vida Rocca and Danny Delgado."

As Danny made his way to the centre, he tripped over… nothing. He heard footsteps and felt small hands touch his back and shoulder. Vida, the Pink Mystic Ranger, got away from her group and ran to her partner when he fell. Danny looked up at her embarrassed. Vida gave him a smile, which made Danny blush. She helped him up and they made their way to the couples.

"Alyssa Enrile and Conner McKnight."

Alyssa, the White Tiger Ranger, let go of Cole Evan's, the Red Lion Rangers hand. Alyssa had taken his hand when they had to stand according to teams. Conner, the Red Dino Ranger, stood in the centre. When he saw Alyssa, he stretched out his hand to her.

"Kira Ford and Leo Corbett."

The Red Lost Galaxy Ranger slowly walked to the centre. His partner made her way to him. She looked way younger than he did. Leo swallowed hard as he reached for her hand. The Yellow Dino Ranger reached for Leo's hand. She gave him a smile and they walked to the other couples.

"Sydney Drew and Gem of Corinth."

Syd, the SPD Pink Ranger, looked at the other teams. She watched a tall young man stand in the centre looking around himself. Sky Tate, former the SPD Blue Ranger now Shadow Ranger, nudged his best friend forward. Syd sent him death glares as she walked towards Gem. Gem watched his new partner approach. He held out his hand for her. She took it without looking at him, Gem rolled his eyes and walked with her to the couple's area.

"Tanya Sloan and Robert James."

RJ, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, smiled as he made his way to the centre. Tanya, the Yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger, walked towards him as if she was on a cat walk. She stopped in front of him, he offered his hand but she ignored it and walked past him. RJ sighed with a smile and followed after her.

"Aisha Campbell and Shane Clarke."

The former Yellow Ranger and former Red Wind Ranger stepped away from their respective teams at the same time. Aisha waited for Shane who started jogging when he saw she made it to the centre first. Aisha held her hand out to him. When he caught her hand, they both smiled.

"Katie Walker and Rocky DeSantos."

The Yellow Time Force Ranger was a little shocked to hear her name. She sighed deeply and walked towards the centre. She was soon joined by the former Red Ranger. He gave her a warm smile and took her hand.

"Elizabeth Delgado and Justin Stewart."

Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger Ranger, smiled and made his way to the centre. His partner walked towards him with her arms crossed but a smile on her face. It made him smile even more. The Yellow SPD Ranger held her hand out for him.

Gosei stepped away from the control panel and face the remaining Rangers. All of them were male Rangers.

"Those who weren't paired today have two earth weeks to find a mate. The ones who are paired can use this time to get to know their partners."

"To make communication easier between all of you, we will be re-activating your respective morphers." Dulcea raised her staff and every Ranger's morpher appeared in their hands. "We have also included a teleportation feature; inspired by the original team of Rangers; that will allow you to travel to any time or place where the Morphing Grid exists."

"Rangers, we have come to the end of our assembly." Gosei said, "You may go now. May the power protect you all."

The three mentors teleported out of the command centre. As soon as they couldn't see them anymore the Rangers teleported off of the planet.

* * *

Alright. I'm gonna leave it here for a while. Please review.


End file.
